die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Die Hard Scenario Films and Shows
This is a detailed list of all the Die Hard Scenario movies out there. For a list of actors who appeared in these films and shows, see here. This list is incomplete. You can help us by expanding it. List 1-9 *''3 Ninjas: High Noon At Mega Mountain'' *''12 Rounds'' *''12 Rounds: Reloaded'' *''16 Blocks'' *''24'' *''24: India'' *''24: Live Another Day'' *''24: Redemption'' *''24 XXX: An Axel Braun Parody'' *''88 Minutes: ''D.O.A. meets "24" all in a confined area. Despite the initial concept, this film ends up becoming too convoluted for it's own good. A *''A Common Man: A 2013 remake of the hit film ''A Wednesday *''A Wing and a Prayer'' *''A Wednesday!'' *''Act of War'' *''Air Force One: President James Marshall takes on Russian terrorists who hijacked Air Force One and hold the president's family and passengers hostage. *Air Marshal'' *''Air Panic'' (A.K.A. Panic) *''Air Rage'' *''Airborne: Sounding extremely similar to ''Broken Arrow and advertised as being the next Turbulence and Executive Decision, this action thriller finds a group of thieves trying to smuggle in a stolen nuclear weapon via plane with a bunch of federal agents being the only ones capable of stopping the villain's efforts. *''Airheads'' *''Airspeed'' *''Agent Red'' *''A Good Day to Die Hard: John McClane travels to Russia to help his son John Jr., only to discover that he is a CIA operative out to stop Russian terrorists from confiscating weapons-grade uranium. *American Meltdown'' (A.K.A. Meltdown) *''Arlington Road'' *''Asambhav: 2004 remake of 1997's Air Force One. *''The Assault: Another low-rent Jim Wynorski in the style of ''Die Hard and Assault on Precinct 13. *''Assault on Dome 4: In this SciFi Channel Original movie, an escaped prisoner holds various captives hostage on-board a space station. *Assault on Precinct 13 (2005 film): Police officers and imprisoned criminals must fight to survive when corrupt, disgruntled cops surround the station with the intent of killing all inside. Despite being intended as a remake, the director and his crew (who also made 2002's ''The Nest) have assembled a film that quite often also resembles elements of the Die Hard franchise. *''Automatic'' B *''Baadshah: Bollywood film that's a combination of ''Nick of Time, If Looks Could Kill, the Jackie Chan film Rush Hour and The Mask. *''Baazi: A 1995 Bollywood film that steals entire segments and plot points from 1983's ''Scarface, 1988's Die Hard and 1991's The Hard Way. *''Beverly Hills Cop III: The third installment of the franchise is often described by the original two ''Die Hard film's writer (who also penned this film) as being "Die Hard in a theme park." *''The Blacksheep Affair'' (A.K.A. Another Meltdown): 1998 so-bad-it's-good turkey that was packaged in the US as a unrelated sequel to 1995's High Risk (A.K.A. Meltdown). *''Blast'' (1997): Terrorists take over a gymnasium and hold various Olympic hopefuls hostage until a disgruntled detective with a bizarre haircut arrives with the most unlikely solution. *''Blast'' (2004) *''Bloodfist VI: Ground Zero'' *''Blown Away'' *''The Border'' *''Born to Fight'' *''Brake: a troubled yet devout Secret Service agent is trapped in the trunk of a car and physically and psychologically tortured by terrorists seeking information about the President of the United States' whereabouts. *Breaking News: In this Johnny To Hong Kong action thriller, this formula comes off as "Die Hard-in-an-apartment-complex" with some cat-and-mouse intrigue laden here as well. *Broken Arrow: USAF pilot Captain Riley Hale and park ranger Terry Carmichael battle Hale's mentor Major Vic Deakins and his group of rogue military operatives who stole 2 nuclear weapons from a stealth bomber on a desert. C *Cabin Pressure'' *''Cellular'' *''Chill Factor'' *''Christmas Rush'' (A.K.A. Breakaway): In this TBS original movie, the storyline revolves around a detective (played by Dean Cain) who arrives to take out some jewel thieves who have taken over a shopping mall and taking the detective's spouse hostage. *''City Hunter'' *''Cliffhanger: Troubled ex-mountain rescue climber Gabe Walker confronts international terrorists who force him and others to find 3 suitcases of stolen money in the Colorado Rocky Mountains. *Collateral Damage'' *''Command Performance'' *''Con Air: Imprisoned ex-Army Ranger Cameron Poe battles violent convicts who hijacked a prison transport jet. *Con Express'' *''Connected: 2008 Chinese thriller that remakes ''Cellular. *''Crackerjack'' *''Crackerjack 2'' (A.K.A. Hostage Train) *''Crackerjack 3'' *''Crank'' *''Crank 2: High Voltage'' *''Crash Dive'' *''Crash Landing'' *''Crash Point: Berlin'' *''Crash Point Zero'' (A.K.A. Extreme Limits) *''Crisis'' *''Critical Mass: A German terrorist group takes over a factory with an off-duty security guard being the only thing standing in their way in another archive-footage laden film courtesy of director Fred Olen Ray. *Crossfire: 1998 independent film where a group of terrorists attempt to destroy the Statue of Liberty. *Counter Measures'' *''Counterstrike'' *''Cyberjack'' (A.K.A. Virtual Assassin) D *''The Dark Knight Rises'' *''Daylight'' *''Dead Fire: a film that pre-dates ''Lockout revolving around scientists and a spaceship crew battling a gang of criminals on a space station. *''Deadly Impact'' *''Deadly Outbreak: Sergeant Dutton Hatfield is pitted against terrorist leader Colonel Baron and his men who have taken over a chemical plant in Tel Aviv. *Derailed: NATO operative Jacques Kristoff battles terrorists who hijacked an passenger train to search and steal a weaponized, ultra-virulent strain of smallpox. *Die Hard: Off-duty New York cop John McClane battles German terrorist Hans Gruber and his internationally based group who seize control of Nakatomi Plaza on Christmas Eve. *Die Hard 2: Die Harder: John McClane battles renegade ex-military commandos who took control of Dulles International Airport. *Die Hard with a Vengeance: John McClane and shopkeeper Zeus Carver tried to find terrorist mastermind Simon Gruber and his men who is setting bombs in New York to distract them from their own agenda. *Die Hardest'' *''Dead in a Heartbeat'' *''Deadlocked: Another thriller similar to ''The Negotiator. *''Death Train'' (2003) *''Death Train'' (2006) *''Demolition High'' *''Demolition University'' *''Depth Charge'' *''Desert Thunder'' *''Detention'' *''Detonator'' (1993) (A.K.A. Alistair MacNeill's "Death Train") *''Detonator'' (2003) *''The Devil's Own'' *''Diplomatic Siege: The Romanian embassy is taken over by terrorists and it's up to a bomb expert to stop them. *Dirty War'' *''Don't Die Too Hard!: French parody of the general ''Die Hard premise. *''Dredd: Judge Dredd and his rookie partner Judge Anderson are trapped in the 200-story building owned by homicidal drug lord Madeline "Ma-Ma" Madrigal and her gang. E *The Equalizer: 2014 loose rehash of the popular 80s television show with a finale that's very influenced by the ''Die Hard formula. Directed by Olympus Has Fallen's Antoine Fuqua. *''Escape Under Pressure'' (A.K.A. The Cruel Deep) *''Evasive Action: A train transporting highly dangerous prisoners is taken hostage when the main prisoner leader manages to help his crew break out of their cell and take the train hostage. One of the prisoners, a wrongly-convicted man, ends up sheltering on the train and realizes his wife and child are on the same transport. He makes all efforts to take out the terrorists one-by-one while saving his family. *Executive Decision: Anti-terrorist expert Dr. David Grant and a team of Special Forces operatives board an 747 airliner that was hijacked by Islamic terrorists. *Executive Target: Another ''Die Hard with a Vengeance clone, this time involving the kidnapping of the president by an ex-con who's family is threatened by an underground terrorist circuit. It's up to our hero Michael Madsen to turn the tables on the masterminds behind the deadly chaos. *''Exit Speed: Bus passengers must fight to survive when a group of meth-addicted, vengeful bikers surround it and attack. *Extraction: A US Soldier is tasked with extracting a prisoner from a maximum-security Chechen prison. *Extreme Crisis'' (A.K.A. B gai waak) *''E-Ring'' F *''Falcon Down: A SciFi-enhanced version of ''Broken Arrow/''Firefox'' that involves submarines and more silly special effects. *''Fallout: Die Hard on a NASA space station *The Fifth Element: The second portion of the film has a hostage scenario set aboard an outer space cruise ship. *Final Approach'' (2005) *''Final Approach'' (2007) *''Final Voyage'' *''Firestorm: Smokejumper Jesse Graves takes on escaped convicts led by Randall Shaye, who have kidnapped bird watcher Jennifer, in the midst of a raging forest fire. *Firetrap'' *''Firewall: ''Ransom meets Swordfish with hints of Harrison Ford's typical attempt to rescue his wife and family scenario carried over from the likes of Patriot Games and Air Force One with Mary Lynn Rajskub playing a role much akin to her Chloe O'Brien character on 24. *''Flight of Fury: A rehash of the ''Broken Arrow/''Firefox'' rip-off Black Thunder with stock footage from that film inserted and instead of starring Michael Dudikoff, this time it features Steven Seagal. *''Flightplan: An aircraft engineer hunts through the airliner she designed to find her missing daughter everyone denies ever existing while also trying to fight someone who wants her dead. *Freedom Strike'' *''Free Fall'' *''Freezer: ''Die Hard in a freezing room. G *''Gridlock'' (1996) *''Gridlocked'' (2014) *''Ground Control'' H *''Half Past Dead'' and its sequel *''Hard Boiled'' *''Hard Rain'' *''Hard to Die'' *''He Who Dares'' *''Heaven's Fire'' *''High Risk'' (A.K.A. Meltdown): A Hong Kong police bomb squad man, Kit Li, becomes a stunt double for a famous HK movie star after losing his wife and child to a bus explosion. The same terrorist gang of criminals responsible end up crashing a hotel gala party in order to steal some expensive jewelry. Kit ends up goofing up the terrorist's plans when they avoids being shot at in a parking lot and realizes that the movie star he works with is in the same besieged building. *''Hijack: 2008 Bollywood action thriller with terrorists taking over a plane. *Hijacked'' *''Home Alone 3:'' A resourceful young boy gets into a battle of wits with four international terrorists looking for a missile chip in his neighborhood. *''Homeland'' *''Hostage'' *''Hostile Takeover'' (2001) *''Hostile Takedown'' (2005) *''Hours'' *''Human Target'' I *''Icebreaker''- 1999 Action-Comedy film with Sean Astin playing a vacationing man who helps thwart a hostage situation by a group of terrorists (led by Bruce Campbell) at a tourist attraction. *''Interceptor'' *''Irresistible Force'' (1993) J *''Jeu de cons'' K *''Killing Moon'' *''Knock Out: Bollywood rip-off of ''Phone Booth. L *''The Last Hour'' *''Last Passenger'' *''The Last Siege: Never Surrender'' (A.K.A. Hijack): A former ATF agent stops a terrorist organization from executing a Presidential candidate and his staff on a train headed to the candidate's campaign state. *''The Last Stand'' *''Last Action Hero'' *''Lethal Tender: A team of terrorists seize a water purification plant and threaten to pollute a city's entire drinking supply. However, the attack is in fact a cover-up of an in-progress robbery and their attack gets thwarted by an off-duty detective and female plant worker. *Liberty Stands Still: Much like ''Blown Away and Speed came out around the same time, this film bares much resemblance to Phone Booth. *''Live Free or Die Hard: John McClane and hacker Matt Farrell battle an internet-based terrorist organization, led by a former member of the United States Department of Defense, who are systematically shutting down the United States. *Live Wire: A film about a FBI bomb squad member who attempts to stop a terrorist group that's responsible for a water-created bomb causing people to explode. Promoted as a mix between ''Die Hard and Patriot Games. *''Loaded Weapon 1: A National Lampoon parody of ''Silence of the Lambs as well as the Die Hard and Lethal Weapon franchise. *''Lockout: Wrongly imprisoned CIA agent Marion Snow infiltrates a orbital space prison to battles inmates who taken control of it and rescue Emilie Warnock, the daughter of the President of the United States. *London Has Fallen: Long-awaited follow-up to ''Olympus Has Fallen. M *''Maiden Voyage''- a D-list movie star helps save a boat from terrorists. Surprisingly, despite bad reviews and a terrible budget, this movie has far more happening in it than Speed 2: Cruise Control *''Main Hoon Na: 2004 action comedy that steals entire plot segments and scenes from ''Toy Soldiers, Hiding Out, Fight Back to School, Back To School, Never Been Kissed and 1995's Mortal Kombat *''Man on a Ledge: Combine elements of ''Dog Day Afternoon, Die Hard and Inside Man and the result is this heist thriller. *''The Marine 2'' *''Masterminds'' *''Maximum Conviction'' *''Maximum Revenge'' *''Militia'' N *''The Negotiator'' *''The Nest'' *''Nick of Time'' *''No Contest'' *''No Contest II: Face the Evil'' *''Nowhere to Land'' *''Non-Stop: an alcoholic Air Marshall must fight people on board a passenger jet who claim they will kill one passenger every twenty minutes until ransom is paid. O *Olympus Has Fallen: Disgraced Secret Service agent Mike Banning battles a group of North Korean terrorists who seized control of the White House and hold President Benjamin Asher and others hostage. *Open Fire'' P *''Panic in the Skies!'' *''Panic Room: A mother and daughter are trapped inside their panic room, with armed thieves waiting outside and trying to get in. *Passenger 57: Ex-cop turned airline security expert John Cutter outwits psychotic terrorist Charles Rane and his gang who hijacked a jet in a escape attempt. *Paul Blart: Mall Cop: An underappreciated, overweight mall cop takes action after a gang of highly organized thieves take over the mall on Black Friday with the intention of robbing it blind. *Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2'' *''The Peacekeeper'' *''The Peacemaker'' *''Phone Booth'' *''Point Blank: Rudy Ray must stop his brother's criminal gang, led by Wallace, when they take over a shopping mall. *Police Story 2013'' *''Project Shadowchaser'' (A.K.A. Shadowchaser) *''Project Shadowchaser II'' Q *''Qayamat: City Under Threat: 2003 Bollywood remake of ''The Rock with elements also stolen from Crimson Tide and Executive Decision. R *''The Raid'' (2016 American remake) *''The Raid: Redemption: A SWAT team works to take out a drug lord in a large apartment slum. *Rapid Exchange'' (A.K.A. Flight 747): This heist film borrows heavily from Cliffhanger. *''Red Wolf: A group of terrorists murder the captain of a cruise ship and take everyone hostage. Their plan is to steal the uranium being stored in the ship's safe. It's up to a security officer and a pickpocketing cocktail waitress to stop them. *Reindeer Games'' *''Riot'' *''The River Wild'' *''The Rock: Imprisoned ex-SAS operative John Mason and FBI chemical weapons agent Stanley Goodspeed lead a Navy SEAL team to Alcatraz Island when a renegade general and his team of rogue U.S. Force Recon Marines take over the island and threatened San Francisco with rockets armed with poison gas. *Rogue Strike'' (Working title was "Deep Terror"): Another submarine flick featuring Eric Roberts. *''The Rookie: CTU'' *''Rough Air: Danger on Flight 534'' S *''Seconds to Spare'' *''Serial Bomber'' (A.K.A. Countdown) *''The Siege'' *''Sgt. Gabo Boga'' *''Skyscraper'' *''Sleeper Cell'' *''Sleepless Night'' *''Snake Eyes'' *''Snakes on a Plane'' *''Sonic Impact'' *''Speed: Los Angeles SWAT officer Jack Traven and passenger Annie Porter try to save the passengers of a bus held hostage by vengeful bomber Howard Payne when he rigged to blow if the bus goes below 50mph. *Speed: 2007 similarly-titled Bollywood remake of ''Cellular. *''Speed 2: Cruise Control: SWAT officer Alex Shaw and Annie Porter tries to save crazed computer genius John Geiger who takes over the cruise ship's computer control systems. *Spooks'' *''Spooks: Code 9'' *''Spooks: The Greater Good'' *''Spy Hard'' *''Storm Catcher: It's a 1999 low-budget rehash of ''Broken Arrow with Robert Miano as the main villain and Dolph Lundgren as our heroic protagonist. *''Strategic Command'' *''Steel Sharks'' *''Stretch'' *''Strike Back'' *''Sudden Death: Disgraced ex-Pittsburgh firefighter Darren McCord tries to stop ruthless ex-government agent Joshua Foss and his group who seized an ice arena and rigged bombs on it during game 7 of NHL Stanley Cup finals game. *Submarines'' *''Submerged'' (2000) *''Submerged'' (2005 Steven Seagal film) *''Swordfish'' *''S.W.A.T.: Firefight'' T *''Tactical Force'' *''Tail Sting'' *''The Taking of Pelham 123: Another remake of a pre-''Die Hard scenario film that while referencing the original source material, also references Speed and has a twist ending that's been noted as being rather similar to Die Hard with a Vengeance. *''TC-2000'' *''This Ain't Die Hard Hard XXX'' *''Terminal Rush'' *''The Terror Experiment: an action-horror film where a man must escape a plaza taken over by zombies using fire escape equipment. *Tezz: this Bollywood action thriller has heavy influences of ''Speed, 1975's The Bullet Train and the original The Taking of Pelham One Two Three. *''The Taking of Beverly Hills'' *''Ticker'' *''Top of the World'' *''The Tower'' *''Toy Soldiers'' *''Traitor'' *''Tripwire'' *''Tube'' *''Tunnel'' *''Turbulence'' *''Turbulence 2: Fear of Flying'' *''Turbulence 3: Heavy Metal'' *''Turbulent Skies: Another low-budget rip-off of the 1996 blockbusters ''Executive Decision and Broken Arrow. U *''Ultimate Force'' *''Under Siege: Ex-Navy SEAL operative Casey Ryback takes on embittered former CIA agent William Strannix and his men who seized of US battleship ''USS Missouri where Ryback serves as the ship's cook. *''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory: Casey Ryback battles a group of mercenaries who hijacked a passenger train and use it as a makeshift command center of a deadly weapons satellite. *The Unit'' *''Unstoppable'' *''Unthinkable'' V *''Vantage Point: Traumatized Secret Service agent Thomas Barnes investigates the assassination attempt on President Henry Ashton and tries to find terrorists involved in the attempt in Spain. *The Vault'' W *''White House Down: U.S. Capitol policeman and failed Secret Service applicant John Cale tries to protect President James Sawyer and rescue his daughter when a paramilitary group seizes control of the White House, while also discovering that World War III may be on the horizon. *Whiteout'' (2000) Z *''Zameen: 2003 Bollywood remake of 1997's ''Air Force One Category:List Category:Films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:R rated films Category:PG rated films Category:Unrated films Category:Die Hard scenario films with Mystery/Thriller elements Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with career criminal villains Category:Die Hard scenario films with militia group villains Category:Die Hard in Outer Space scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Prison scenario movies Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Die Hard scenario films with ex-gov't authority figure villains Category:Die Hard scenario with mad bomber villains Category:Die Hard in a Factory scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with cyber terrorists and hackers Category:Die Hard scenario films with Secret Service characters‎ Category:Die Hard in a shopping mall scenario films Category:Die Hard on a Plane scenario movies Category:Die Hard in an Embassy scenario movies Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Die Hard science fiction scenario Category:Die Hard scenario films with air marshal protagonists Category:Die Hard in a School scenario movies Category:Browse Category:Die Hard on a Cruise Ship movies‎ Category:Die Hard on a Submarine movies‎ Category:Die Hard scenario involving mother nature Category:Die Hard scenario films set during Winter time Category:Die Hard scenario films with Islamic villains Category:TV shows Category:Made-for-Television movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with helicopter attacks Category:Disaster movies Category:Die Hard in a Theme Park scenario movies Category:Sequels Category:Remakes Category:Parodies Category:Bollywood movies Category:Die Hard scenarios set in London Category:Die Hard scenarios with modern day warfare